Of Roses And Red Sand, A Sasori One Shot
by Harumi Kitomi
Summary: Miuki Hitoma is part of the Akatsuki and is in the group with her best friend Deidara and Sasori, the ones shes crushing been on. But when they get into a huge fight over art that makes her have to choose between them, who will she choose?


~Of Roses And Red Sand~ (A Sasori One-Shot)

Name: Miuki Hitoma

Height: 5 feet

Weight: 98 pounds

Background Information: Miuki has been in the akatsuki for two years, and is on Deidara and Sasori's team. She is best friends with Deidara, and is in love with Sasori. She can be kind at times but often prefers to show a sarcastic and sassy attitude to those around her. She specializes in a secret kind of jutsu, which involves using metal.

"Damn, un!" Deidara yelled as he layed back on the couch sorely.

Immediately, I frowned.

"Awwww, poor, poor Deidara... all pooped out from a little mission. What? Is that all you really got? Your soooo lame!" I said gleefully shooting him a smirk.

Sasori watched us from the other side of the room. I noticed he didn't have one drop of sweat on his face. Deidara on the other hand... was dripping like he'd just walked out in the rain.

"Pssh... I'm the only one who actually did any work. You two just sat there while I slaughtered them all. And I did it beautifully I might add...Yeah..." He said this dreamily going into thought.

"You call that disaster beautiful?" Asked Sasori suddenly.

I didn't think he was paying any attention to the conversation.

Then Deidara retaliated, "Yes as a matter of fact I do. It was pure bliss. Art is only good when it disappears quickly."

"Your all wrong. Art lasts for a long time and therefore its beauty lasts longer too." He explained strongly.

This in turn of coarse led to a huge argument of what art actually was... like usual. Then I decided to butt in, because I was getting a serious headache.

"Everyone has an opinion of what art is or isn't... so your technically both right." I said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Hmm, un?" Deidara asked.

"True everyone can have there own opinion but only one of us can be right, yeah..." He said.

"Yes, only one." Sasori spoke agreeing.

Well at least they agreed with something.

"Well, maybe your right but someone besides one person has to agree with your decision on what art actually is." I said not realizing I dragged myself into this.

"Well your another person aren't you?" Sasori asked giving me a questionable look.

" Of coarse I'm a person...Oh... But I can't side with either one of you! If I did then the other one would get mad at me!" I said feeling awkward, due to the position I was in.

"Well either way one of us is going to be mad, regardless... So choose and be honest, un." Deidara said glaring at me.

"But... I... I... I can't choose one over the other... God I hate situations like this..." I said rolling my eyes.

"Just choose one,un!" Deidara yelled standing up and off the couch.

I looked over at Sasori, I secretly loved him... ever since I met him. Then I looked over at Deidara... we had been good friends for awhile, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But I didn't want to ruin my little friendship I had with Sasori either... I stood there for a longtime thinking these things over, and I came to a decision.

" I think in my opinion... Art is something that lasts a long time..." I said this not looking at either one of them.

I knew Deidara was fuming mad.

"See what did I tell you? Art lasts a long time." I didn't have to look up to know Sasori was smirking when he said this.

"Whatever, and thanks a lot Miuki, yeah." Deidara said sarcastically storming off.

I wanted to cry knowing that I lost his friendship.

The next few days were a living hell for me. Every time I passed by Deidara in a hallway or had to sit near him at breakfast he would constantly give me dirty looks or glares. I'd look down and stare away from him the entire time, or would leave the room altogether. Me and Sasori still talked and to my surprise we actually started to get closer. As I walked downstairs moping and hoping I wouldn't see Deidara, I entered the room with couches,old beat up arm chairs and tables with shattered beer bottles on them. Sitting on the couch closest to me was Sasori, he was looking at me in an odd sort of way that I never seen him look at me ever before. I gave him a weak smile and sat next to him.

"I take it Deidara is still being a jerk." Sasori said examining the depressing look on my face.

"Yeah..." I said trying not to sound so down.

"It's kind of funny though." He said giving me a convincing smile.

"Whats funny?" I asked curiously.

"You told the truth didn't you? He told you to be honest, yet he was still mad. Hes just acting like a child." He said giving me another convincing smile.

Hearing him say that made me smile, because it was true. When I looked back up at him he was staring at me deeply, it made me blush furiously.

"You have beautiful green eyes, Miuki." He said.

I turned redder and he continued to stare deeper into my eyes.

"I hope this kind of art does last forever." I didn't think it was possible for me to blush anymore then I already was.

"Sasori... are you ok?" I managed to say as I escaped his gaze.

"No I'm not... Because I'm not being completely honest with you, Miuki." He said looking at me again but being more serious.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" I asked kinda of half excited as to what it was and half scared at the same time.

"Well what I mean is I like you more then a friend. This is the total truth, Miuki... You are the most beautiful piece of art I've ever layed eyes on. Miuki, I love you." Sasori was blushing furiously.

I wanted to pass out, I felt my head swoon and my heart practically stopped beating. My jaw dropped and I felt so hot all over.

"I-I...lov..." I only slightly began to say that I loved him back before he leaned in and his lips pushed against mine.

The kiss was pure bliss and so intoxicating my head was spinning. He pulled away and looked into my eyes again.

"You don't need to tell me something I already know." he said smiling.

"Wait? You knew all along?" I yelled because I was so shocked.

"Actually I've know for a while. Ever since I first met you, its just the way you looked at me." He said never ceasing to smile.

So... he knew I liked him all along huh? Then why did he decide to tell me he loved me now, and not earlier? Or maybe he just fell in love with me recently? I didn't feel it was necessary to ask yet, we weren't officially a couple. Deidara suddenly walked into the room and stared at us with wide eyes. Me and Sasori separated from each other moving to either side of the old couch.

"Sasori... and Miuki? So that's why you chose his side hmm, un?" He asked me with no anger or surprise in his eyes.

"Yes... Deidara I'm so sorry... I should have told you before that fight happened... You're my best friend and I should of known I could trust you." I said to him feeling really upset just thinking about it.

"It's ok Miuki, I understand... And I'm sorry I acted so childish...yeah..." He said looking away embarrassed.

"See, I told you." Said Sasori suddenly.

We all laughed. After that day Sasori and I became a couple, and Deidara and I were back to being best friends. Its stayed this way every since...


End file.
